The Boys Next Door
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: A classic girls meet boys scenario, with a twist! Full summary/pairings inside. Borderline M for repetitive dropping of the F-bomb in future chapters...it might be censored, it might not. If it were a manga, it would be 16 ...just sayin'...


The Boys Next Door

**Summary: Five roommates find that five boys have just moved into the apartment below them. Drama, Romance, and fluff ensue. It's not precisely funny, unless you know the couples and characters really well. First Chapter contains Miley Cyrus bashing. **

**Pairings: InoSai, NejiTen, NaruHina, SakuSasu, and ShikaTema**

**WARNING!!! Shikamaru is like, totally OOC in this chapter! Seriously, he's all nice and stuff.**

Chapter 1: Produce, and a Mystery Man

Temari stumbled down to the corner of the street, carrying her groceries. She teetered, due to the extra weight of the box of produce on top of her outstretched arms, with more grocery bags hanging off of her wrists.

_Damn,_ she thought, _Choji wanted me to bring all of these vegetables to the shop._

She continued to heave the burdens, but then got her foot stuck in a pothole.

There was a ghastly snapping sound, and she cried out in agony, glancing sadly at her ankle that was probably broken. All at this time, her groceries had flown from her hands, and were hurtling through the air.

A green blur ran by her, catching the now empty wooden box, and then rushing to catch each vegetable before it hit the ground.

At lightning speed, he balanced it onto his shoulder with is left hand, and thrusting out his right, caught the grocery bags by the handles.

_Whoa_, Temari thought, her eyes widening, _he's really fast, the_ young man finally stopped to take a break. He balanced the box on his right hand with the groceries to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow, _and he's strong!_ She finally was able to get a good look at him. He looked about twenty one years old like her, and he had deep, bored eyes. She blushed, _Ooh! And he's handsome! _

Temari felt as if she had just died and gone to heaven.

"Are you okay?" he asked, crouching to her level and still managing to hold the precious cargo, "I'm glad I showed up in time; girls like you shouldn't carry so much. This box much be like, thirty pounds."

Temari scoffed, offended,

"What do you mean, _girls like me_?"

He chuckled, set down the box, and shrugged,

"You're a klutz. You tripped over a freaking pothole. Accident prone chicks like you shouldn't carry heavy things."

She pulled her foot out of the hole, and screamed in pain and shock as it limply flopped around, looking as if it was barely hanging off of her leg.

She slipped her pride, and looked up at him, appearing to be weak and vulnerable,

"Is it broken?"

He pulled her leg onto his lap, and squeezed it in multiple areas around the ankle. It felt pretty normal, until a bone began to poke through the skin.

"Yup, it's broken."

He tore off part of his sleeve, and wrapped it around her injured limb.

He scratched his chin

"How're we gonna do this? You can't walk, and I can't carry both you and your stuff at the same time. Do you think you limp to my car?"

She whimpered, and shook her head. Her groaned,

"_Okay_, so _that's _not gonna work…." He stood up, "Okay! Wait here!" He started to leave with her groceries, "I'm gonna get my car, and I'll drive you to a doctor."

And with that, he left her on the sidewalk. Temari whipped out her cell phone and called one of her roommates, who worked with at the local ramen joint.

"TEEEEEEEMMMMMMMAAAAA!!!!! Where the _hell_ are you?! Business is booming! We _need _you!"

"Ino, my ankle's broken."

"WHA?!"  
By the rime Temari finished telling Ino the story; her mystery man had pulled over his car.

Temari hung up automatically without bothering to say goodbye.

…

"It's broken, alright," Dr. Tsunde said solemnly. The female doctor was also the "mayor" of the town, and owned the building that Temari lived in with her four roommates. The apartment complex had two floors, each one meant to comfortably accommodate five people.

"Shit," the doctor laughed, looking to Temari with pity, "You really screwed up this time." She handed the younger woman a pair of crutches, "Use these. Stay off of your feet for about a month. You can't go to work, so you'll need to home alone," she glanced wickedly at the young man, "unless this young sir would like to wait on you."

"NO!" The two shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay, geez," Tsunde muttered, and then added, "_damn innocent virgins,_ under her breath.

He looked down sheepishly,

"I'll uh…I'll drive you home."

"It's okay," Temari said, "I have to go to the ramen shop to drop off the produce, and you can just leave me there." Before they left, he slipped Dr. Tsunde some money. The landlady winked, and stuffed the cash into her bra for "safe keeping".

…

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore-

Click.

He turned off the radio.

"Hey," Temari protested, "I like that song."

"Well I don't."

"I'm your guest."

He pulled the car, (muttering something like _troublesome woman_) and reached over, opening her door,

"Then you can walk."

She groaned,

"Fine, we'll listen to what you want."

"Nah, you won't like my style." She shot him a competitive expression,

"Try me."

…

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_Fer sure eh fer sure bomb _

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard _

_Look at the mess we made tonight _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_Kick off your stilettos _

_And f--- me in the backseat_

_f--- me in the backseat_

"Okay, make it stop."

He laughed, and turned the radio off once more.

"I told you that you wouldn't like my style."

She smiled,

"My brother loves that song. I know it by heart."

He shot her a joking grin,

"I've gotta meet your brother. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two," she replied, "My younger brother Gaara loves Medic Droid, and my other brother Kankaro listens to Miley Cyrus."

"Miley? _Seriously?_"

Temari laughed,

"Yeah, I don't like it either."

"Miley's just too troublesome," he agreed.

The two laughed and joked like they had known each other for years.

"Hey, here's a ramen shop. Is this the one?"

"There's _only_ one."

"Oh," he mumbled, his voice dropping, and his face falling with it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "you seem down."

"I uh…wanted to show you this place I found to watch the clouds." _Damn it! _He yelled in his mind, _what's _up _with me today!? I'm acting so friggin' OOC! Damn this author! _**(A/N: I'm gonna kill him for this) **

"I see," she said as he pulled over the car, "I can give you my cell number so we can like, talk and uh…text and stuff."

"Sure," he muttered, still angry with the author-esque force that seemed to control his thoughts, words, and actions.

She looked at him, and cocked his head to one side,

"You never gave me your name."

"Right," he said, "Nara. Shikamaru Nara."

Temari stuck out her hand,

"I'm Suna no Temari, pleased to meetcha."

A/N: since I'm too damn lazy to do the diclaimer, I'll get someone to do it for me.

Me: OI! You, over there!

Person: Who, me? (who the f--- is this chick?)

Me: Do my disclaimer!

Person: Like, f--- whatever. This nutjob who just pulled me over on the side of the streer doesn't own shit, alright? We clear? Kabeesh?

Shika: The hell?! *shakes me* Why. Am. I. So. Damn. OOC?!

Tema: I like you that way. You're less of an asshole.

Shika: *mutters* Troublesome author. Troublesome woman. *grumblemutter*

Me/Tema: *highfives*

Review please, or Shika will be even _more _OOC in the next chapter!


End file.
